The Man
by Seshomaru-sama
Summary: A meteor shower that was scheduled? A microchip? Running and fighting for her own say in the life she never asked for Suck at reviews but try it out and let me know
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I wish I could explain how all of this happened. How I wound up here fighting for my life. But the person I am fighting doesn't want me dead. No, that would be far too easy for me…to die. He wants to create a new world. Just me and him. Sounds sick I know but he had help from the people in our government. You see a long time ago one of the presidents decided that one day we should wipe the slate clean…killing everyone I love and millions more. But I have friends who back me up. Let me tell you my story.

**Chapter 1: Meteor Shower**

I was a normal girl. I had friends that I went to the mall with and brothers who I liked to torture. But all of that changed the day of the meteor shower. I was just sitting on my couch watching 'Gilmore Girls' when I heard a loud crash. I jumped in surprise and went to the window. What I saw had me terrified. I could not believe what I was seeing. The sky was covered in meteors raining down upon the earth.

I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was terrified, but not for myself. I was terrified for my friends and family. I was home alone and they were all out there in this mess. I decided to do something stupid, but what is the smart thing to do in a situation like this. I went out on the balcony and watched as they fell all around me. None coming close to me. That's when I spotted something odd. One was coming straight for my house. I swear I thought I was a goner… that is when it happened. It turned and landed with the rest of the meteors.

It felt like forever had passed even though it was probably only two minutes. I held my breath, wondering if it was over. I stood there for maybe five minutes before I thought to go check out the meteors. I walked to an open field where several of the meteors landed. When I got close to one it let out this beam of light straight towards me. I was frightened of what might happen. But the light disappeared and the meteor had a screen on it. The screen said "Activating". I don't know what it meant but here was my second stupid decision of that day, or perhaps the smartest decision I ever made. I reached out and touched it. Everything went black.

I hope you enjoyed and look forward to feedback. This is my first story. So if it sucks please tell me nicely. I hope to add a new chapter ASAP. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

As I awoke there was a pounding in my head. I struggle to sit up. I look over and see the meteor I had touched. Not thinking about what I was doing, I picked up the meteor. I studied the thing, not really sure if it was a meteor. Now that I had a closer look, I noticed that they were man made. Why would we make things like this?

It finally dawned on me that everybody I knew was out when that shower hit. I run home and immediately start calling as many people as I can. I receive no answers. I start thinking the worst things. Without thinking I grab the keys to my mother's car. I unlock the doors and jump in. As I start the car and start backing out, it never occurs to me that I have never been behind the wheel. I drive as if I have been doing it all my life.

I drive around looking for my family and I finally find my father's truck smashed. I stop and jump out the suv. I look inside and see my parents. I let out a scream as I try to get to them. I can't and it looks as if they didn't make it. I beat on the door crying and screaming. Why them? Why didn't I go with them?

I decide that for whatever reason I was not meant to be hit and so I must move and quickly. I am not sure where these thoughts came from but they seemed they were there for my survival. I climbed back into the vehicle and stopped at a grocery store. Grabbing the food and drinks that I would need and that were salvageable, I immediately got onto the highway and started driving. As I drive I start thinking.

_Why did the meteors not hit the house? Why did one veer off course so that it wouldn't hit me? Why was I spared? Why were the meteors man-made? Were they programmed not to hit me? If so, than why am I so important? If they were programmed than who did it? And are they after me?_

Now I had an idea as to why I was on the move. If someone was after me it couldn't be for good reasons. Nobody needed to die if it were for good reasons. All I knew now was to run and not look back. But somehow I had to hold onto my humanity. My realization was keep my humanity but be cautious with whoever I meet. At least I hoped there was more than just me alive. Had to be at least one other person, that I was sure of.


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling and New Friends

**Chapter 3: Traveling and New Friends**

I am not sure how long I was driving. I wasn't even sure where I was. As I drove past an accident, something hit my car. I stop and put it in reverse. Standing there is a man only a couple years older and he has a young boy in his arms. I roll down my window.

"Do you need some help?" I ask

He responds "Yes, please. My brother was hurt and I haven't seen anybody drive past here for hours. Do you have room in the back?"

"Hold on, let me clear some of the stuff off the backseat." I get out of the vehicle and get the back seat all cleared out. "You can lay him down in the backseat. If you want to take the passenger seat, that's fine with me."

"Thank you. I am not sure how I would have gotten him to a hospital. My name is Richard and my brother is Daniel. What's your name?"

"Eden. I am not sure if there is a hospital that can help us. I have been driving for the better part of a day and you two are the only people I have come across. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"His arm is dislocated and he hit his head pretty hard. I finally got him to sleep by giving him some pain killers."

"Well, we will have to reset the arm and look at where he hit his head." I start pulling over.

"What are you doing?" Richard asks with a hint of worry.

"We need to reset the arm. This seems like the best time to do it. He is asleep and won't give us any resistance." I get out of the car and get to Daniel before it even registers in Richard's head what I plan on doing. By the time it dawns on him I have Daniel's arm in my hands and my foot on his shoulder.

"Now just wait a minute! You don't have any…"

SNAP! CRACK!

"Aaaahhhhh! That hurts!" Daniel screams as he wakes up from the pain of his arm being reset.

"Sorry kid but it had to be done. I have some pain killers and soda in the back. Are you hungry?"

While all that was going on Richard got out of the car and walked around to where I was standing. He waited for me to be done talking to his brother before he said anything though.

"Yeah I am a little hungry. You got any water too?"

"Sure I will get it for you. Do you think you can sit up or do you want to wait for the pain killers?"

"I think I can sit up." Daniel said warily

"Good. I will be right back." I turn and start walking to the back of the car.

"What the hell was that?! You have no right to just do as you please! What if you hadn't done it right, Daniel could have been in more pain. Did you even think about that?" Richard yells into my face.

"I am sorry but it still had to be done. I had no idea what I was doing I just knew I could do it, ok? My life has gone from bad to worse since this whole thing started and I can't even begin to think about everything I have seen and figured out. All I know is that I am glad I ran into you guys. I might have gone insane if I was alone."

"No not ok. And do you think our lives are any better? We have no family after that meteor shower, just each other. So you can see why I would be very protective of my brother." His voice gradually gets lower towards the end.

"I can understand, I have no family either. It's just me. Sorry for not really talking to you first. Do you want something to eat and drink?" I try to get our minds off the thought that there might not be anybody else out there.

"Sure. Just talk to me next time a major decision needs to be made. You're not alone anymore." Richard tells me reassuringly.

"Thank you. Now let's get Daniel these pain pills and beef jerky. He needs protein." He takes the food to his brother as I get back behind the wheel. Richard climbs into the passenger side. I give a small smile. I am no longer alone. I now have friends who can be with me.

**Where could she have gone? The meteor should have kept her knocked out for a couple of days. Enough time for me to get to her and take her back to the cabin. I need to figure out a way to find her. We will make the perfect couple. And we will repopulate the earth while I rule over it all. Now I just have to hunt her down. "Damn it!"**


End file.
